Wicked game
by Lunne
Summary: Heero esconde seus sentimentos e sofre por eles.


Aviso 1: Gundam Wing não me pertence, estou apenas pegando seus personagens emprestados, sem fins lucrativos.

Aviso 2: Conteúdo yaoi e um pouquinho de angst. Se não gosta, não leia.

Aviso 3: Wicked Game é uma música de Chris Isaak e não me pertence, estou apenas pegando emprestada, também, sem fins lucrativos.

Wicked game 

**The world was on fire**

_**O mundo estava pegando fogo**_

Os dedos finos deslizaram pelo rosto, traçando seu contorno lentamente. Os olhos azuis cobaltos se fecharam diante de seu próprio toque e ele suspirou, perdendo-se em pensamentos.

**No one could save me but you.**

_**Ninguém poderia me salvar, exceto você.**_

Em seus devaneios ele podia ver os olhos violetas que o atormentavam a sua frente. Podia sentir o toque em seu rosto e ali, não vinha dele mesmo.

**Strange what desire will make foolish people do.**

Estranho o que o desejo fará as pessoas tolas fazerem 

Os olhos azuis se abriram e o garoto suspirou outra vez, sentindo-se idiota. Deitou-se na cama onde estivera sentado até então, recriminando-se. Quando foi que ele abrira uma brecha tão grande que agora precisava fingir para conseguir continuar?

**I never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you**

_**Eu nunca sonhei que eu conheceria alguém como você**_

Ficou encarando o teto. Ele nunca pensou que se apaixonaria...Ele nunca quis se render aos sentimentos, mas ele nunca havia pensado que encontraria alguém como ele...Mais um suspirou e ele permitiu-se dizer o nome de quem tanto o atormentava sem saber.

-Duo...

**And I never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you**

_**E eu nunca sonhei que eu perderia alguém como você**_

Heero desviou os olhos do teto e os fechou, impedindo a lágrimas que ele sabia que tentariam vir. Ele sabia que perdera Duo sem nem ao menos tê-lo.

No, I do not want to fall in love 

**This love is only gonna break your heart**

**No, I do not want to fall in love**

**This love is only gonna break your heart**

**With you 2x**

_**Não, eu não quero me apaixonar...**_

_**este amor vai apenas partir seu coração**_

_**Não, eu não quero me apaixonar...**_

_**este amor vai apenas partir seu coração**_

_**Por você 2x**_

-Eu nunca quis me sentir assim...eu não me apaixonei por você por minha escolha!

O garoto murmurou baixinho para si mesmo, sabendo que para quem aquelas palavras eram, elas nunca sairiam de seus lábios. Ele não podia se apaixonar...Nunca poderia ser correspondido. Eram garotos...eram soldados...eram amigos...

**What a wicked game you play**

_**Que jogo perverso você joga**_

E Duo sempre o provocava. Aproximava seus corpos, chegava quase a beija-lo e depois, quando o coração de Heero batia acelerado e desejava aquilo...

**To make me feel this way**

_**Para fazer eu me sentir assim!**_

...O toque dos lábios não vinha. Duo afastava-se, ria e olhava para Hero dizendo baixinho em meio ao riso:

-Calma, Hee...Você é meu amigo! Eu não vou fazer nada com você...

**What a wicked thing to do**

_**Que coisa perversa de se fazer!**_

Então o garoto de trança se afastava, sorrindo como uma criança que ganhou um jogo enquanto Heero continua ali, parado, a espera do toque que não vem...

**To let me dream of you**

_**Deixar eu sonhar com você**_

Os olhos cobaltos se fechavam depois em uma luta silenciosa contra as lágrimas que teimavam em vir. E Duo gritava de longe:

-Você sabe que eu te amo, cara! Mas o nosso caso é segredo...

E desaparecia de vista, rindo de sua própria piada.

**What a wicked thing to say**

_**Que coisa perversa de dizer!**_

E Heero ficava parado, observando o americano desaparecer e quando não via mais o outro, seus dedos tocavam os lábios que não haviam sido beijados.

**You never felt this way**

_**Que você nunca se sentiu assim**_

Um sorriso triste aparecia no rosto do japonês e ele apenas dizia para si mesmo o quão culpado era por aquilo. Duo poderia brincar...não fora ele que se rendera diante dos sentimentos.

**What a wicked thing to do**

_**Que coisa perversa de se fazer!**_

Quando a frieza da realidade conseguia alcançar o coração magoado de Heero, ele voltava para algo que ocupasse sua mente. Apenas não queria pensar...apenas não podia pensar nele...

**To make me dream of you**

_**Deixar eu sonhar com você**_

Mas pensar em Duo, era tudo que ele podia fazer...era tudo que ele queria fazer...

No, I do not want to fall in love 

**This love is only gonna break your heart**

**No, I do not want to fall in love**

**This love is only gonna break your heart**

_**Não, eu não quero me apaixonar...**_

_**este amor vai apenas partir seu coração**_

_**Não, eu não quero me apaixonar...**_

_**este amor vai apenas partir seu coração**_

Seus pensamentos lutavam contra a imagem do outro piloto. Sua cabeça gritava para que ele ignorasse e Heero apenas fingia que não percebia Duo, até que se rendesse outra vez e deixasse que seus pensamentos fossem até ele. Era a sua única opção...

Nobody loves no one Ninguém ama ninguém 

Nunca seria real...não haveria mais que isso...Porque soldados não amam soldados e amigos ao apenas amigos...

N/a: Eu sei...péssima...Eu apenas queria escrever, ok?


End file.
